


Moving On

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Life at Hogwarts goes on after the war. Hogwarts eighth year where Harry, Draco et al have returned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank yous to [dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha) for giving me the confidence to post this. It's a very different style to my usual writing. ❤️

Snow was falling on the Scottish Highlands, and Hogwarts was covered in a fluffy white blanket. Students from every house were out in the grounds, and the sounds of happy shrieks and laughter rang through the air as snowball fights took place and snowmen were built.

It was easy to forget that only seven months ago, the castle was almost in ruins, the battles that had ravaged the once proud building evident in the damage that had been caused. 

Yet, after only four months of hard work by staff, students and Ministry employees alike, the castle had been rebuilt and repaired, standing proud once more. The students had returned in September as usual, the first years full of hope and everyone else full of gratitude for the school they hadn’t been sure they’d ever attend again. 

There was a small group of students returning for what would be their eighth year, many having fought in the battle that nearly destroyed the school, and they were treated with quiet respect by the younger students. 

And now, on this cold December day, while most of the student body were out enjoying the snow, two of these eighth year students were sitting close together, legs tangled so that it was hard to distinguish which leg belonged to which boy. In front of them, the common room fire was roaring, filling the room with its warmth and the sound of gently crackling logs. 

No-one would have predicted this outcome. No-one would have expected it a year ago. But here they were, each of them affected by the battle and each of them finding comfort in the other, much to the surprise of their friends, teachers and families. 

Harry Potter, The Chosen One and Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Had No Choice.


End file.
